


Hill Bottom Store

by R_4_L



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, haikyuu
Genre: Crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Haikyu, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot to explain just where Jean Havoc goes to recover from his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hill Bottom Store

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came as I was texting my friend as I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. We both fell in love with Haikyu, and Jean's comments while he was in the hospital prompted an off the cuff text remark, to which my friend said "Write it!" So here's my first crossover, tongue in cheek. I hope you enjoy it, in the spirit it was written. I do not own either anime, I'm just a fan....Thank you

The drive to Tokyo was long and Keishin was already nodding off. "Takeda, I hate to ask but can we switch drivers?"

Ittetsu looked up from the essay he was reading, "not a problem." He packed the papers into his briefcase and waited for Coach Ukai to pull over. While he had brought the essays to read and grade, they weren't due until Wednesday so he had a couple of days to read them as well as the evenings this weekend.

Adjusting the mirrors and getting back onto the road, he noticed that none of the players had even woken up. "With the amount of time you've been helping us out with it's almost like you have a part time job on top of a full time job. I hope we're not causing you too much trouble?" The young coach looked worn out.

"Well I've been working the farm in the mornings before going to work at the store and of course there are the volleyball practices to fit in." He yawned and settled himself deeper in to the car seat. "It won't be for much longer though, my cousin Jean is coming back to help out."

"Coming back?"

A smile stretched across Ukai's face, "Yeah, Jean and I were more or less raised together. Our mothers were sisters and when his mom died when Jean was a baby, his dad was military and thought that the best place for him was with us. Grandpa had us both playing volleyball but I was the only one who played in school. When Jean turned fourteen, his dad resigned from active duty and sent for him. It was only a couple of years later that Jean followed his father's footsteps and signed up for the military, his father died a year later. He's a sniper and a crack shot. Any way, we got a call not long ago that Jean was injured during active duty. Mom went over to check on him and see about bringing him back with her. His injuries are severe and in reality life altering, but for now he'll man the store while I work the farm and help out here. He's on long term disability from the military right now. He might be able to go back, but Mom wants to make sure that his head in the right place first."

Takeda kept further questions to himself as Ukai slowly fell asleep. While he was sad to hear that Keishin's cousin had been injured during his time in the military, he was glad that the coach would have more time to help them out. With the chances of the boys going to Nationals increasing, they would need more practice and for all his bluster, Coach Ukai was a good coach.

 

*. *. *

"Hey Riza, have you seen Havoc? I went by his hospital room, it was empty and there's no answer at his apartment."

"His mom is down, when she had heard that Havoc had been injured she rushed over as soon as she could. I believe that his plan is to take disability leave and go back home for his recovery and rehabilitation."

"Actually Colonel, Lieutenant, Havoc left this morning to go home," Kain Fuery interjected, "The woman was actually his Aunt from overseas, although she raised him and he calls her mom. He's helping his cousin run the family store while the cousin helps with one of the clubs at the local high school."

Roy Mustang leaned against his desk. "A local high school. Hmm? I wonder; can we send the Elric brothers there?" The Colonel was trying to figure out if there was money in the budget to send the two overseas.

"No sir, I don't think they'd accept those two. As I remember it the village doesn't use alchemy at all."

Colonel Mustang grumbled, but he was glad Havoc had family to help him through this difficult time. "Fuery, I'm sure that Havoc has made arrangements, but can you make sure that his apartment is looked after and submit his bills, I'll make sure they're paid. Riza make sure his payroll goes through without a hitch." His wink let her know what he wanted, for all that Roy Mustang was a pain in her ass, he did take care of his men.

 

*.*.*

Havoc exited the small commercial plane with his Aunt/mother beside him. He was back in Japan and safe for now. He was glad that Fuery had helped him close up his apartment.

"Keishin is going to be so happy to see you, and not just so you can help take some of the burden off of him."

Jean was glad that he had enough mobility to be able to move and dress himself without help. If Keishin could continue to work the farm, he'd take care of the store. A genuine smile crossed his lips for the first time in weeks as he thought of his brash cousin teaching a bunch of volleyball kids. "Keishin must be in his glory, coaching volleyball."

"He is, there is always some type of excitement going on with those boys. They often stop at the store after practice for steamed buns, so you'll have a chance to meet them." She laughed gently to herself as she remembered just what Hinata and Kageyama were like. "Keishin definitely has a bunch of live wires to deal with."

Jean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of his seat. "Well what comes around goes around, like you always said. Now he has to deal with kids like himself at that age." He could help watch over his Aunt, and the family store and maybe even meet the promising team his cousin kept bragging about in all of his letters. "Yeah, that'd be fine," Jean tried not to let the fact that he was now wheelchair bound affect anything.

Keishin was looking at his room. It was on the ground floor behind the store with an attached bath. With Jean moving back home and his injuries, there was no way his cousin could take the upstairs bedroom. The sound of the door opening had him going back to the store. There he found the rest of the Neighborhood Association team as well as Daichi and the rest of Karasuno.

"You told us that you'd need to do some renovations and move stuff around for your cousin's return, so we thought you could use some muscle." Suga's comment had Keishin's mouth falling open.

"Thanks," Ukai directed and the others worked. At day's end Keishin had been moved upstairs and ground floor bedroom had been cleaned and repainted. They had moved out all unnecessary furniture and set the bathroom up to be as handicap friendly as they could. Keishin knew he'd still have to help his cousin but this would do until they knew just what Jean was capable of on his own and what he needed help with. After everyone had left, he walked into the kitchen and noticed that a meal was already prepared and waiting. The volleyball team had even cleared out part of the back room in order to set up a table for meals. 

'They thought of everything to make sure that Jean felt at home and part of the family.' The sound of a car pulling up outside shook him out of his thoughts. He smiled as he saw Jean, face pressed to the window, drooling as he slept. Quickly snapping a picture with his phone before his mother ruined it, Keishin knocked on the door, startling Jean and earning him the middle finger.

Keishin laughed and helped his cousin out the cramped car and into his chair. "Well Baka, you're home. Come on supper's ready."

Just like that Havoc knew everything would work out. Keishin and his mother would support him just like they always had and give him a space to heal until he could go back and help the Colonel and the rest of his team.


End file.
